The present invention broadly relates to aqueous acidic or alkaline zinc electroplating solutions and a process employing such solutions for depositing a corrosion resistant and decorative zinc electroplating on a variety of substrates, such as, ferrous articles such as iron and steel. A variety of such zinc electroplating solutions have heretofore been proposed or commercially used incorporating various additive agents for enhancing the brightness, ductility, adherence and/or leveling of the electrodeposit. Conventionally, such additive agents are employed in admixture whereby each of the plurality of brightening agents contributes toward the desired end result.
The present invention provides for an improved aqueous zinc electroplating solution which overcomes some of the problems and disadvantages associated with prior art type formulations incorporating a primary brightening agent which is effective to provide for bright, ductile and adherent zinc electroplatings and which is of versatile use in both acidic chloride and sulfate type zinc electroplating solutions as well as in alkaline-type cyanide and non-cyanide zinc electroplating solutions. The improved aqueous zinc electroplating bath is suitable for use over a broad pH operating range as well as over a broad range of current densities.